Christmas Pitch
by hollyhwrites
Summary: The Bellas are surprised to find out why Beca has been so illusive since the end of her freshman year. Will Chloe and Aubrey still be interested in having Beca as theirs when they find out the truth? A BIT OF A TRIGGER WARNING!


Title: Christmas Pitch  
Pairing: Beca M/Aubrey P/Chloe B  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, just borrowing the characters for a bit of fun.  
Summary: Beca has a big secret that is distancing her from her friends, but soon her friends find out what has been taking Beca away from them. How do they handle the situation once all is revealed? **Another quickly written story that I only ran spell check on before posting. Please forgive me if there are too many mistakes.**

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Chloe and Aubrey stood in front of the mirror by the door in their apartment making adjustments after putting their coats on, but before they could leave someone was knocking on their door.

Aubrey opened it finding Stacie, Fat Amy, and CR standing there. "Hey gals! What's up? We were about to head out."

"Where are you two going? We dropped by because everyone else has already left for the holidays and we still don't know where Beca's new apartment is. She texted me that she was busy tonight, like always." Fat Amy looked between her two former Bellas Captains.

"We are going to Chloe's little cousin's Christmas program. She is five and totally adorable." The tall blonde smiled.

"Well I could get into watching some little roos singing and stuff for the holidays. I miss getting to see the little ones in my family doing things like that." The plump blonde said.

"I agree, sounds like fun and it will totally get me in the Christmas spirit." Stacie agreed.

"Are we dressed okay?" CR looked down at herself in her jeans and Barden sweatshirt, Amy was dressed similar, and Stacie had on a sweater instead of a sweatshirt.

"You're all fine and its fine if you want to go, but we better head out if we want to make it on time." Chloe was happy the three were going to join them. She really did love Christmas and being around excited children made it all the more festive.

The five women all loaded into Aubrey's car and were on their way.

"So Red tell us about this little cousin of yours." Fat Amy called from the backseat.

"Well her name is Quinn. She has red hair, of course, and cute little freckles across her nose and cheeks. She has made some new friends that she talks about all the time. They are Adam and Alexis. Adam is 6 and Alexis is 4. They moved here at the beginning of the summer after their mom died. They now live with their big sister. From what little my aunt said they call the sister mom and that she didn't think that the kids real mom took very good care of them, but their sister who isn't much past a kid herself really takes great care of them. The sister has put most of the program together tonight. My aunt said it is going to be one of the best shows they have ever had." Chloe was eager to see what the young woman had come up with.

"Sounds like we are in for a fun evening then. So when are the two of you going to make your move on our esteemed little leader? You have both had a serious toner for her since she auditioned last year. Even when Aubrey was butting heads with her you could still see the sexual tension between the two of you and is was way obvious how Chloe felt about Beca she could hardly keep her hands off Shorty." Stacie questioned.

"What?" Aubrey screeched as she drove. "How did you? I mean we…" She fell silent as the girls in the backseat began to laugh.

"I guess we weren't very discreet in our interest, huh?" Chloe murmured. "But she has been so busy since Bree and I graduated. We see her on campus between classes, when we drop in on Bellas rehearsals, and sometimes at the radio station, but not much more than that. Like you said none of us even know where her apartment is now. I don't know if she is even interested anymore. We both thought she might like us and we were going to approach her about dating both of us, but we don't know anymore. You guys don't seem to freaked out about the fact that Bree and I both want to date her together."

"The three of you seem to fit pretty well together and you are already so touchy feely with both Beca and Aubrey Chloe that I don't think anyone would really notice too much if your relationship became more than friends." CR commented. "Besides we want you all to be happy and you two are probably the only ones that can get Becs to open up about what is going on in her life. She seems like she has been run ragged lately, but she seems happy at the same time."

"Well, I'm all cool with it, but I have got to see Blondie lay one on the Hobbit. That will be something to see after watching them argue for so long." Fat Amy cackled.

"That would be hot." Stacie was giggling as Chloe and CR agreed with her and Aubrey blushed.

…

They arrived at the church that was sponsoring the children's Christmas show about 30 minutes early. The place was already filling up. Chloe's Aunt and Uncle were there already as were her parents and grandparents, and a few other cousins. Chloe introduced Stacie, CR, and Amy to her family, they already knew Aubrey well. Aubrey was considered a part of the Beale clan, a sister to Chloe. All of the Beales knew about the two young women's crush on a girl from school and they had encouraged them to pursue her together. Let's just say that if Chloe and Aubrey did both settle down with their ladylove it wouldn't be the first polyamorous relationship in the Beale family tree.

Chloe's mom looked at the group with her daughters. "How come you didn't get your little DJ to come with you? We really do want to meet the woman you two are crazy about. If you two don't act soon someone else is going to. That Treble boy already has, you just got lucky that she turned him down."

Stacie, Fat Amy, and CR chuckled as they heard the comment. "We told them we were cool with it, and that they should go for it too." Stacie informed the older woman.

"See girls even your friends are behind you." Wilhelmina Beale, the redhead's mom added.

"Coco, Reyrey!" Came from a flying little girl who launched herself at the two women.

"Quinnie!" Chloe scooped her up in a big hug kissing the girl all over her face as the girl giggled with delight. She pulled back handing the little ginger off to Aubrey who also hugged and kissed her.

"You look so pretty tonight Quinn. That green velvet dress with the furry white trim looks very festive. We are so looking forward to your show." The blonde helped straighten the girls dress after she set her back down on the floor.

"Dude, she is like Chloe's mini-me!" Exclaimed CR, causing many giggles from those surrounding them.

Chloe introduced her little cousin to her friends who all happily greeted her.

"Now Quinnie are your two best friends here yet? I would love to meet them since you have talked about them so much." The bigger redhead asked.

"They're not here yet Coco. Mama B had a flat and they had to wait for Mama B's stepmom to come pick them up. Mama B's daddy is really mean to her, but her stepmom is really nice and sometimes babysits Adam and Alexis, just like mommy does. It is so much fun when they get to come to my house after school, but they don't go over to Mama B's stepmom's house because her daddy would be really mad." The little girl leaned in close only talking loud enough for her family to hear her. "Adam and Alexis said that Mama B's daddy yells mean things at her all the time and he even hits her. He says Mama B can't be a Mama cause she's not sponsible, but Mama B does a great job. Adam and Alexis says she is the best Mama in the world for them like my mommy is for me." The girl turned to her mommy. "She does a good job doesn't she mommy?"

"Yeah, Mama B is a great mom to your friends. Did they mention how often her daddy hits her?" Samathea, Chloe's Aunt and the little girl's mom asked, concerned for the young woman.

"They said a lot, but Mama B never backs down or cries until he is gone. Alexis says she tries to hide when she is crying, but they know anyway."

"What does Mama B's stepmom say about how the mean man treats her?" Wilhelmina asks.

"She doesn't know. Mama B won't let them tell her, she says she doesn't want to cause any problems for her stepmom because she has been so nice helping them out."

An older woman came down the aisle rounding the children up. "Come along Quinn, Miss Stewart and your friends are here and we need to get ready for the show."

"Yes, ma'am." The girl turned back to her family. "They're here, I gotta go. Bye!" and the little girl was off down the aisle and out of site.

"I had no idea Little B was having so much trouble with her father. She's mentioned that he wasn't pleased that she had taken guardianship of her siblings, but she said that he was a terrible father who was never really a part of her life until he forced her to come back to Barden for college. I don't know what it is, but she has to use his last name at school or he won't help her out with her staying in school. Legally she and the kids took their mom's maiden name, Stewart. Their mother's family was originally from Barden as well, although the three of them were all born in Washington. They live in a small little house near the college that Little B inherited from her mom upon her death. Apparently the woman didn't even know she owned the house after the grandmother passed. B was glad that her mother didn't know or she would have sold it for drugs or booze or something. Little B said that leaving her young siblings alone to go off for her first year of school was hard, but her dad threatened to have the kids taken away from her mother completely and that she would never see them again if she didn't come back here for school. B said that she moved the kids completely into their neighbor's house where they spent most of their time anyway and got her mom to sign legal documents stating that she was to be the children's legal guardian if anything was ever to happen to their mom. No one knows who the kids' fathers are not even their mom. Apparently, B's mom totally lost it when her dad left them when she was like five or six. From what I have gleaned B's life has not been an easy one, but she has done everything she could to take good care of Adam and Alexis. Those two kids are really thriving with their Mama B taking care of them." Sam whispered low so only those she wanted to hear would hear.

"Do you know the last name Miss Stewart uses at school? Maybe we know her." Chloe wanted to help the young woman if she could.

"No, I don't. She has never mentioned it and I don't know her stepmom's last name either. I think I am going to find that out tonight though." The aunt was upset that someone was hurting such a hardworking and caring young woman who had found a special place in the woman's heart. "There is her stepmom now." She pointed across the aisle as an older blonde woman took a seat placing her coat in her lap.

"She looks familiar, but I can't place where I have seen her before." Aubrey observed, she too wanted to meet the young woman and maybe befriend her. It sounded like she needed some friends.

"Oh there is B near the front. She is carrying Alexis and holding Adam's hand. Oh aren't they cute all dressed in their Christmas program outfits. I am going to have to get a picture of the three of them and Quinn together afterwards." She didn't at first notice the stunned silence of the girls beside her.

Chloe, Aubrey, and the three Bellas all watched as the girl they knew as Beca Mitchell set the girl down helping her off with her coat, and doing the same for the boy before removing her own. The little girl had on a dress similar to Quinn's, the boy had on a dark green suit with a red shirt underneath and a green bow tie that had flashing Christmas lights on it. The children were adorable. Alexis had a mass of dark curls that fell to her shoulders and had been pulled up on one side with a green and red bow that flashed like her brother's tie. The boy's hair was short on the sides, but a little longer on top and was brushed towards the front where it was combed up into a spiky line. They were absolutely precious and they favored their sister greatly although neither of them were tiny for their age like Beca. Their big sister had on a red dress similar to the little girl's and had a matching bow, but hers wasn't blinking. They really were a cute little family. Beca laid their coats aside and straightened their clothes before leading them over to the side where she began working to organize the show.

"Why are you ladies staring slack jawed at Little B?" Sam asked.

"That is our Beca. That is Beca Mitchell the girl who led us to winning the ICCA's last year and who is the Bellas current Captain. The girl that we have been having a dickens of a time keeping up with this year." Chloe was simply stunned and wondering why Beca didn't tell them all of this was going on in her life.

Her mother leaned over. "That's the girl you and Aubrey are in love with?" Both girls blushed, but nodded. "Well you two have more to think about now, because that girl now comes with children. You two have to decide if you are up for being parents. If not you will have to be content to just be Beca's friend and not toy with her emotions. Your friend is a young single mom now and has to think of her kids first."

"I wonder why Shawshank didn't tell us. We would have all helped out. I was one of the best babysitters in Tasmania." Fat Amy always had plenty of 'in Tasmania' references to throw around.

"I don't know, but we can ask her later." Aubrey's hand closed around Chloe's as their eyes locked. She leaned over whispering for the redhead alone. "We'll talk with her, but I'm still in if you are. Beca is the one for me and I think for you too. Her being a mom isn't going to change that. We may have to take it slow, but I'm still interested."

The ginger smiled. "Me too, Bree. We need to find out what all is going on in our girl's life. I don't like what I am hearing about her dad."

"We'll look into it. Now let's enjoy the show our girl has put together and see what these kids can do." Aubrey reassured her best friend before they both turned to watch the very entertaining program Beca helped put together. The girls thought that the kids did an amazing job singing the songs the DJ had blended together for them. And they loved the performance of 'Jingle Bell Rock' that Quinn, Alexis, and Adam did on their own. Beca played the piano or violin for most of the numbers, but she alone sang the final song of the evening to pre-recorded orchestra music as she sat on a short stool in the middle of the stage as the kids slowly settled around her as she sang 'Have yourself a Merry Little Christmas'and a few little girls dressed like Christmas ballerinas danced around them.

Her friends thought her rendition was better than Judy Garland's was. The kids got a standing ovation when the show was over.

"I told you that you would enjoy the show. Little B sure is talented and boy does she have some awesome pipes on her. No wonder you two music nerds have gone gaga over her." Sam teased Chloe and Aubrey.

…

The Beale family, Sheila, and the three Bellas were about the only ones left in the church auditorium by the time Beca was finished helping get things squared away in the back of the church.

Without really paying too much attention to who was standing with Sheila and Samathea Wilder, Beca began walking down the aisle with her and the kids' coats in her arms. "Adam, Allie are you two about ready to go? It is getting late and we are going to have to hurry if you still want to watch Rudolph on DVD before bed."

"Mama B, Quinn's Coco and Reyrey are here and all of her aunts and uncles and grandparents too. Isn't that cool?" Adam ran up to Beca hugging her tight.

"Yes, my man that is really cool." She kissed her son on the forehead before letting herself be pulled forward laughing as she had to work to keep her balance. She was only a few feet away when she glanced up and found out exactly who Quinn's family was. Beca froze in her tracks.

Everyone was confused about the look of utter fear that came upon the young woman's face as her body froze.

"Sheila you can't tell dad they know." Was the first thing out of her mouth as she quickly moved towards her stepmom.

"What are you talking about Beca?" Sheila had no clue what her stepdaughter was talking about.

"He can't find out my college friends know about me being a mom now. He said if I told them he would get me kicked out of school. I can't pay for school on my own. I'm able to go to Barden for free because he works there, you know that. He wants everyone to think I am just a normal college student. I have to stay in school and get my degree so I can get a better job to take care of my kids. He is already doing all he can to make sure I fail. I can't have him taking away my education too." Beca pleaded with her stepmom.

"Are you telling me your dad has been threatening you? Why haven't you told me?" Sheila couldn't believe her husband was doing that. He made her think he was okay with what Beca was doing. She thought Beca was an incredible young woman. Sheila wished she had gotten the chance to know her when she was just a little girl, but John never seemed interested in having his daughter around and said he didn't want any more children. He just wanted to live life with his wife alone and would get to know his daughter when he could relate to her better on an adult level.

"Is that when he yells at you, and says mean things to you, and hits you Mama B?" Quinn innocently asked her friends' mom.

"How did you hear about that?" Beca whispered as her biggest secrets were all coming out into the open all at once.

"From Adam and Alexis. They didn't break their promise. They didn't tell your stepmom or my mom. They only told me." Quinn whispered to Beca.

"We didn't tell them Mama." Alexis promised.

"And we didn't even tell Quinn about the times he tried to push you into your bedroom and touch you in those bad ways and we had to help you get away from him." Adam confided.

"Oh, God." Beca groaned as she sank down onto a nearby pew.

"Beca, sweetie is all this true?" Sheila wrapped her arms around her upset stepdaughter.

"I gotta stay in school. I can barely pay the bills now. He is going to take it all away. I am going to lose everything. He said I have to stay a full time student and hold one activity. I manage the station now and I work as a DJ at a couple of clubs a few times a month for extra money. Mrs. Rizzoli across the street doesn't sleep nights because she worked that shift her whole life. She comes over and stays at the house when I have to work at the clubs and watches Netflix and keeps an eye on the kids for me until I get back. They are always already in bed by the time I leave so they rarely even know I am gone. I can't pay for school too. Everything I have goes to the taxes and insurance on the house and car, the utilities, food, and trying to keep clothes on Adam and Allie. They grow really fast. Now I have to buy a new tire for my car, heck I really need to buy a new car. He's going to win, no matter how hard I fight him he is still going to win." Beca began to cry, she couldn't hold it anymore.

Sheila pulled the small young woman too her rocking her like a mother should. "It's going to be alright, sweetie. We aren't going to let him win. You don't have to do this alone and that man isn't going to touch you again. You don't need him to go to college at Barden. I teach there too and I doubt he told you this, but I am an extremely wealthy woman. I will pay for your schooling if I have too. You are my daughter and I love you. Let me help you. Let us all help you. You are a wonderful and caring person with several friends who want to be there for you if you will let them."

"He said he would have my kids taken from me Sheila. I can't lose them." Beca pleaded with her stepmom.

Chloe and Aubrey were heartbroken as they heard all the woman they loved had had to endure because of her dad. Chloe now held a crying and worried Alexis while Aubrey held Adam as he cried into her neck. They and their Mama had been through so much together, it was time the three of them caught a break.

Chloe's dad stepped forward. "Miss Stewart, I am an attorney and I volunteer my services in making sure that you are never parted from your children. You are an amazing young woman and a very special friend to my daughters, Chloe and Aubrey. I want to help you as does all of my family."

Beca looked up at the man with reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes knowing he had to be Chloe's dad. "I don't know what to say. I feel overwhelmed at the moment."

"Just say yes and thank you, little one. That's all." The man said in low tones.

"Yes. And I really do appreciate any help you can give me in keeping my kids. They mean the world to me. They've been mine since the moment they were born. I've been their sole caregiver all their life except for last year when I was forced away from them by my dad, but I made sure they were in a good home before I left. My mom never even realized any of us were gone. I've been their Mom since I was thirteen."

"God, you didn't get much of a childhood." Stacie observed.

"What childhood, I have been taking care of myself and just trying to survive since I was Alexis's age. I don't want that for them and I have done everything I could to protect them from the world our parents put us into. I kept them safe from the crazy, violent, and perverted men in our mom's life. I want them to be kids like I never got to be. I get to be a bit of that kid I wanted to be when I experience it all with them."

"You are not alone anymore Becs and Aubrey and I are staying with you tonight so don't even think about arguing." Chloe's voice was stern causing the DJ to chuckle.

"Like I have a chance against you two. You're both like a force of nature to me, there's just no way to fight it. You simply hold on and hope your house is still standing when it all blows over." Beca smirked.

Everyone was cracking up now.

"She sure has you guys' number." Scott, Chloe's older brother called out. "By the way I am also staying with you ladies. I don't trust her dad not to try and cause trouble. I am a decorated Navy Seal home on leave. I should be able to scare the crap out of him and if it comes down to it I have many friends on the Barden Police force."

"I really would like to thank you all for wanting to help. I just hope it all works out okay. I am really scared." Beca wiped her eyes and nose on the tissues Chloe's mom handed her.

Chloe got up with Alexis in her arms sitting down beside the small brunette. Alexis immediately climbed into her mama's lap. "It's going to be okay Beca." She put her arm around her secret love. "We are with you every step of the way."

Aubrey moved over squatting in front of the DJ as Adam climbed up in Beca's lap with his sister, she put her hand on her love's knee. "We got your back Beca, all the way."

Beca looked at the two women she was secretly head over heels in love with. She placed a hand over Aubrey's on her knee and clasped Chloe's that was on her shoulder. "Thanks you two, that really means a lot to me."

Sheila saw the way both women were looking at her stepdaughter and how she was looking at them and wondered just what was between them and her. Looking at the others left in the room it was clear they already knew or at least thought they knew. She would ask one of them soon.

It was decided that Sheila would take Beca and the kids home while Aubrey, Chloe, and Scott went and got some clothes for the night. Sheila would stay with Beca until the other three got there, then she was planning on going straight to her sister and brother-in-laws house. She could barrow something to wear from her sister. She wasn't going to go alone to see the horrible man she married anytime soon.

…

A little over an hour later Aubrey pulled into the driveway in front of the small detached two car garage. "You know I have passed by this house many times and thought it was a cute little place and recently admired how well someone was doing at cleaning and freshening the property up. I never dreamed it was Beca doing all the work." Aubrey said as she admired the small home.

"I know me too. It really kind of suits Beca and it is in a good area with good schools and I like her fenced in yard for the kids and they are only about a block and a half from my aunt and her family." Chloe climbed out with Scott getting out of the back with his bag in hand and handing Chloe hers while Aubrey got hers from the other side of the car.

The blonde knocked on the door and soon Sheila was letting them into the surprisingly nice and updated home. The living room and dining room had a vaulted ceiling and the house had been converted to an open floor plan making the living and dining areas one big room and a good sized island separated it from the open kitchen. It helped to make the smaller home look and feel bigger. Over the bedroom area there was what looked like a loft bedroom or office that was open to overlook the main rooms of the home. There was even a small fireplace in the living room and the whole house was decked out fully for the Christmas holidays. Beca was doing her best to give her little ones a memorable Christmas their first Christmas together in Barden.

"It looks like you two are going to have to sleep in the kids' room tonight. They refuse to sleep anywhere, but with their mama tonight. Scott you're on the day bed up in the loft. Let me give you all a quick tour. As you see this is the living room, dining room, and kitchen. The laundry and mudroom are through the back of the kitchen. Off the dining room is an office/playroom and down this hall is the guest bath and two bedrooms." She opened a door that had the children's names painted on it in lovely calligraphy. The room was rather large. "You can sit your bags on the beds. As you see they are both full size twin beds and not toddler beds so you should sleep well. They are pillow top and quite comfy." She waved them across the hall. "This is the master bedroom." The door was already partially opened.

Chloe and Aubrey both "Aww'ed" at the sight that greeted them. Beca was in the middle of a large king size bed with her children laying on either side of her as they all watched the television mounted on the opposite wall. They were all dressed in Christmas pajamas and Alexis was hugging a plush Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer and Adam a plush Frosty the Snowman. Alexis was almost asleep, but Adam was still engrossed in the show.

Beca smiled at them when she saw them and waved them in.

"I'm going to go get settled in the loft and then do a perimeter check if you don't mind Beca." Scott motioned out the door.

"I don't mind Scott. Please make yourself at home. I don't know if Sheila showed you yet, there is also a full finished basement the door is between the kitchen and living room. You can get up to the loft using a spiral staircase in the office."

The man nodded and headed off.

"Beca honey, I am going to head on over to my sister's. You get some rest and stop your worrying, everything is going to be okay." She moved and kissed the three in the bed on their heads. "I will make sure Scott locks up after I leave."

"Okay. Drive safe and text me when you get there so I know you made it okay."

"Will do. Love you guys. Bye Chloe, Bye Aubrey." The woman called as she headed off down the hall.

"I don't know which if you drove, but you can pull your car in the right stall of the garage. It is empty and it will save you from having to scrape ice off of your windows in the morning and your car will be warmer as well." Beca offered.

"I will toss my keys to Scott real quick and he can do that when he is out doing his perimeter check." Aubrey grinned. "You're looking pretty cute their hobbit." The blonde winked before leaving the room in search of Scott.

Chloe chuckled. "She's right you are." She moved to the side of the bed laying down on the outside beside Alexis. Glancing at the TV she saw that Rudolf was floating across a lake on a piece of ice after he had escaped the Island of Misfit Toys. "This show has always been one of my favorites."

"Ours too." Beca grinned.

When Aubrey returned she smiled at the picture before her and happily joined them on the bed. She laid down on the outside beside Adam. "I have always loved this show. It made me want to be a dentist when I was little."

Chloe and Beca chuckled as they all lay quietly together watching the classic Christmas cartoon. By the time it was over both of the kids were asleep as was Beca.

The two older women smiled at each other as they eased out of bed and tucked the three precious brunettes in. They moved out into the hall leaving the door cracked a little before going into the living room to check in with Scott.

"Is everything okay, bro?" Chloe hugged her brother who was watching TV on the couch.

"Yeah, everything is locked up tight. Your friend really has a nice little house here and every space has been utilized. She has a fully finished basement downstairs with a pool table and everything. Sheila said their grandmother had the house fully updated not long before she died. There is plenty of room here for two more to easily live if they wanted. Especially if they shared a bed with the sexy little mama in the house." Scott wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh hush!" The redhead shoved her brother's shoulder. "Well if everything is okay we are going to get ready for bed. We will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Scott." Aubrey added.

"Goodnight."

…

Chloe and Aubrey settled down in the twin beds in the cute kids' room. "I can't believe all that Beca has gone through in her life. I didn't miss the comment about the mean and perverted men in her mother's life. I shudder to think of what all happened to her when she was little. She didn't have anyone to look out for her when she was little. You know she put herself between those men and those babies too. I want to believe that she always got away, but when I think about how she flinches and freezes when people touch her leads me to believe otherwise." The blonde said lowly.

"I know, Bree. I just want to hold her tight and protect her from any more harm." Chloe felt sad for what her love had gone through.

"We will be here for her. I am in this even more than before. Those kids are adorable and it is obvious that she is a great mom. She has kept most of the harshness from their lives, not letting the harsh conditions they were born into touch them. Beca is a pretty remarkable person. I don't know how we will work it all out, but I love her and I am going for it if she will have me." Aubrey's voice was full of conviction. Holding Adam earlier and also lying in bed with Beca, Chloe, and the kids felt so right.

"I am all in too, Bree. I want to be here to help her raise those cuties with you and her. I love her, too. We will take care of her and be there for her and so will my family and the Bellas." Chloe snuggled down into the little girl's bed with the fresh smelling princess sheets. "Goodnight, Bree."

"Goodnight, Chloe." Aubrey pulled the clean dragon sheets and comforter over her shoulders settling down to sleep.

…

Beca jerked up in bed, her body covered in sweat. The nightmare had been so real. It had been part dream and part memory. Her body was drenched and shaking. The brunette climbed out of bed making her way through the quiet house after closing the bedroom door so she wouldn't wake her kids. She felt like she was boiling. Beca silently unlocked the door and moved out onto the screened-in porch pulling the door closed behind her. The cold night air felt good on her overheated skin as she paced back and forth trying to dispel the dream from her mind. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the dark figure until they wrapped their hand around her mouth from behind and pulled her close. The first thing she noticed was the strong smell of alcohol, it smelled like her captor had been doused in the stuff.

"You have been a very naughty little girl, Rebeca. What did Daddy say he would do to you if you were naughty?" His other arm came around pinning her to his body.

Beca could feel hardness pressing into her lower back and began to fight harder to escape her drunken father.

"My wife refuses to come home to me. Sheila threatened to call the police if I didn't leave her sister's house. You are going to pay and pay greatly, Rebeca." His hand came up grabbing her breasts through her t-shirt.

She tried to scream, but he only squeezed her face harder bruising her more. He fell with her onto the floor of the porch and she felt him undoing his pants. "Since you cost me my wife you get to service me in her place."

Terror filled Beca she threw her head back smacking her head into her father's face. He let go of her moaning, but he was too drunk for it to affect him much. Beca was able to turn over and get a few hits in as she tried to get her knees up to push him away. Unfortunately, he was also getting a few punches in and was also able to rip her shirt mostly open. Getting a lucky hit into his windpipe, momentarily stunning the drunk professor, Beca was able to wiggle away from him, and get to the front door. The small woman barely got it open before he tackled her again stunning her as the side of her face hit hard on the floor.

Her attacker flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her before she was able to put up a fight. He was tearing at her sleep shorts when she started screaming and hitting him as much as she could as she flailed below him trying to buck the heavy man off of her. "No, no, no!" She kept screaming as she fought for all she was worth.

The professor had one hand around her throat as he continued to attempt to gain access to her body.

The two fighting didn't hear or see the others as Chloe and Aubrey ran out of the kids' bedroom and Scott jumped down from the loft. The scene before them shocked the two women and broke their heart at the same time.

Scott rushed the man shoving him back out the door and through the screen door of the porch causing them both to land heavily on the front yard.

Aubrey and Chloe rushed to Beca as she curled up in a ball she kept saying "no" over and over again as she cried. The two older women had tears in their eyes as their strong friend broke down. She had fought so hard and had never gave up.

Aubrey grabbed a throw off of the couch tossing it to the redhead as she called 911. She was so glad the children were still asleep and weren't seeing their Mama at that moment.

Chloe covered Beca with the blanket. "Beca baby, it's over. Sweetheart he is gone. You fought him and got help. It's going to be okay." She had tears streaming down her face as she began stroking the small woman's head as she tried to calm her down.

"I won't let it happen ever again, never again." The brunette chanted to herself, unknowingly causing more tears to fall from both Aubrey and Chloe's eyes.

"It didn't happen again baby, you fought him off. You are going to be okay." Aubrey was now on the floor beside Beca as well. "Beca take deep breaths, in and out. It is over. You won. You're stronger than he is. Now calm down before you wake up your children. They don't need to come in and see this right now, baby." That seemed to penetrate the terror still clouding the smaller woman's brain.

"My babies! Are they okay? He didn't get them did he?" She tried to move, but groaned in pain.

"Calm down and stay still, Becs. Your babies are fine. He didn't get past you. You took care of your babies." Chloe kept stroking Beca's head as the bruising on her face and neck darkened and swelled more as she and Aubrey watched. The redhead looked up at her best friend. "Call my mom and dad. Mom is a doctor and can be with her at the hospital where we can't and we might need dad to make sure that scum stays in jail. Also call Aunt Sam she can stay with the kids or take them to her house and we need to call Sheila as well."

"Good idea. I will call the Bellas too, they will want to be there for Beca if they can be." Aubrey moved into the kitchen to make the phone calls and was hunging up the phone when the police and an ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

They were loading Beca up on a gurney when Aunt Sam came in the backdoor of the house tears were in her eyes when she saw the small brave girl on the gurney. "You two go to the hospital with your girl and I will stay with the little ones and take them to my house when they wake up. Quinn can help me keep them calm for a while. Do you know if she was able to fight him off?" Sam prayed that the awful man hadn't been able to rape her young friend.

"We think she was able to, but it was a very near thing. He was trying to thrust into her when Scott yanked the man up and out of the house. His pants were down and her clothes were in shreds on her body and she was covered in bruised and cuts where she fought. She was still fighting with all she had as she screamed no over and over again while he was choking her and trying to take her at the same time. She is so brave and strong." Aubrey told the woman as they watched Beca disappear out the door and the police were questioning Scott and Chloe about what had happened.

After they had questioned Aubrey as well, she and Chloe headed to the hospital and was met their by Chloe's parents, Sheila, CR, Fat Amy, Stacie, and Sheila's sister and brother-in-law.

Chloe's mom pulled the girls into her arms as they rushed into the waiting room. Both girls broke down as the older woman tried to soothe them. "It's going to be okay, sweethearts. That man is now behind bars and we are going to do all we can to make sure he stays there. Now you sit here with your friends and I will go back and be with your girl. She is probably pretty scared right now. I will send someone out as soon as I can to let you know what is going on." Wil kissed both girls on the forehead before heading back behind the 'hospital personnel only' doors.

Chloe and Aubrey clung together as they sat, in their minds eye they could still see their strong little DJ fighting off her father as he tried to rape her. It would give them both nightmares they were sure. After a few minutes they were able to tell Sheila and the others what they knew about what happened. They all had tears in their eyes when they were done with their tale and Sheila was crying into her sister's shoulder.

About an hour later, Chloe's mom came back out. "How is she Wil?" Her husband asked.

The woman sat in a chair in front of her girls as the others gathered around. "She was able to fight him off to the point that he didn't enter her body, but she does have bruising in that area from his harsh attempts. Beca's throat and neck are swollen pretty badly from him choking her. I honestly don't know how she stayed conscious much less kept fighting from the damage done. She has bruises and lacerations all over her body from fighting, but no broken bones or internal bleeding. None showed up during the MRI or on the X-rays. Her face is severely bruised from his punches as well as where she said it hit the floor at least once. Her hands are also very swollen, bruised, and scraped up from fighting. Beca's ribs aren't broken, but they are badly bruised. She is going to be very sore all over for a while, but she is going to be okay. She is going to most likely be in the hospital for 24 hours before she is released. She is going to need some help getting around for a few days and will need to take it easy for a while. I figure that is going to be the hardest part for our girl. She is going to worrying about all sorts of things from how to pay for her hospital stay, to the money loss from being out of work, to making sure her kids have a good Christmas, so be prepared." Wil informed them all, but especially her daughters who she could tell weren't going to give up on their girl just because she was a mom now.

"We will take care of her no matter how hard headed and stubborn she is." Aubrey assured. Chloe nodded agreement.

"I will cover her hospital stay, and anything else she needs. I should have been more of a mom to her all along. I should never have taken my husband's word for what was going on between him and his daughter. I will also make sure she gets to stay in school. That scum bucket isn't taking that from her in anyway. She has worked too hard to get where she is." Sheila vowed.

Her sister hugged her. "I know you wish she had been with you all along sis, but if she had then no one would have been there to take care of Adam and Alexis. Beca was their guardian angel and protector and because of her those kids don't know the harshness of the world the way Beca does. She is their mom and always has been. She was the one who held them first, fed them first, and changed them first. She was there for their firsts and she will do her best to always be there for them and now you can help her by being her mother and those little ones grandmother."

Sheila wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know, but it is still hard to know what that little girl went through when she was practically a baby."

"I know, but look how strong and capable she is now. Just be there for her sis, now is when she needs you." Her sister gave her a tissues to dry her eyes and blow her nose, her sister could only nod her thanks and agreement.

A nurse came out informing them that Beca Stewart was being taken to a private room and that they could go up and visit her now. Wil thanked the nurse and they all went to Beca's room.

"They gave her something to for the pain and stress. She probably won't wake until the sun comes up." The nurse told them before leaving the room.

Chloe's mom was the first one into the room followed by her daughters and the three Bellas. The girls all gasped at the beaten and bruised state of their tiny friend.

Sheila and her family had the same reaction when they stepped into the room as did Mr. Beale. They all wanted to get a piece of the man that had attacked Beca.

"Oh baby." Chloe sat in a chair at the side of Beca's bed hardly able to find an unbruised area to touch on the tiny body lying in the bed looking so helpless and vulnerable.

Aubrey sat on the other side doing exactly the same. CR, Stacie, and Amy stood at the end of the bed furious that anyone would do such a thing to their little captain.

Sheila could hardly believe her husband had done all the damage and was wondering how she never knew what type of man she had been married to for over ten years.

Wil sent CR, Stacie, and Amy home and also persuaded Sheila to go home by arguing that she may have to stay with the children some and she needed to be rested for that. There was no budging Chloe and Aubrey, they refused to leave their girl's bedside.

Chloe's mom and dad kissed the girls on the head before leaving them, promising to be back in a few hours with some breakfast and clothes for them both.

…

Aubrey and Chloe were sitting in fresh clothes after eating the breakfast the redhead's parents had brought when Beca started to groan and thrash. She was obviously having a nightmare.

"Beca honey, wake up. It's only a dream baby. We got you." Chloe said in a low voice.

Aubrey added hers too. "We are with you, Beca. You are okay and so are your babies. Wake up, sweetheart. You are safe. Come on alt-girl, wake up for me."

The small woman in the bed slowly quieted as the women continued to talk in low tones to her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She started to speak, but closed her eyes at the pain in her throat.

"Don't talk, Becs. Your throat is really bruised and swollen right now, but you are going to back to 100% in no time. You're in the hospital and a little worse for wear, but you are going to be fine. You are going to be sore for a while, but you have no broken bones or internal problems." Chloe assured the young woman she wanted so bad to be hers and Aubrey's.

Beca opened her mouth a few times to try and talk, but couldn't. She gestured towards her center pleading with her eyes. Aubrey understood first what she was asking. "No baby, you fought him off. He didn't rape you, Beca."

Beca only closed her eyes as tears silently ran down the sides of her face. Aubrey and Chloe both stood wiping their loves face as she cried without making one sound.

"We got you Beca, now and always, love." Chloe said keeping her voice low.

"We will always be by your side, baby, from this day forward. So just prepare yourself because you aren't going to be able to get rid of us." Aubrey said in an equally low voice, but just as determined and heartfelt.

Beca could only gently squeeze their hands in acceptance. Her life was crazy at that moment, but it felt so right with Chloe and Aubrey. There was a lot to talk about, but for now what they shared was enough.

…

That afternoon a detective and his partner showed up to question Beca about what had happened. She was still unable to talk and her hands were to swollen to write so she had to answer by typing as best she could on a laptop. Chloe's parents were there to watch out for Beca. Wilhelmina to make sure she didn't get too stressed and Gavin, Chloe's father, to watch out for her legal interests.

She wrote about everything that had happened from the time of her nightmare until her father was knocked off of her. She even had to tell them about all the other times he had threatened her, hit her, and attempted to molest her. Everything that she had been going through since her father came back into her life after her high school graduation. Many things her friends had no clue about, things that broke their hearts even more for the DJ. It was apparent to everyone that she had been fighting for survival all her life and for the lives of her siblings since they were born. Beca was tougher than any of them ever imagined. Beca really was a badass, she had a titanium spine, and will that never let her give up. She just dug in everyday and continued clawing her way through life.

The detectives left saying that with all that they were given and the blatant evidence they had that Professor Mitchell would be put away for a good long time.

The four remaining in the room with the injured girl silently vowed to help make her life one she didn't have to fight every day for, but one she could enjoy and flourish in.

…

The next morning Beca was released to go home. Her kids rushed to her when she came in the door hugging her tight. The small woman completely ignored the pain and hugged her babies back as tight as they hugged her.

"Is the bad man really gone now Mama? You fought him and he went to the jail for bad guy's right?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, big guy he is gone to the jail for bad guy's. He isn't going to be bugging us anymore." Her voice rough and whispery.

"You're the best Mama ever." Alexis cried as she clung to Beca.

Beca completely broke down at that falling to her knees and holding her little ones tight. "I love you guys so much. You are the best kids I could ever hope for." She rasped out.

Everyone else in the room had tears in their eyes as they watched the little family who had been through so much console each other. They deserved happiness so very much.

Aunt Sam helped get the kids to let Beca up as Chloe and Aubrey assisted her to the couch. "Why don't you come over to my house and play with Quinn some more while Chloe and Aubrey look after your Mama for a while. She needs to rest so she can get all better like you do when you don't feel good."

Alexis nodded, but moved over to Chloe. "You have to give her the soup with the letters in it. That's what Mama does for us and she doesn't even have to go to the table to eat it. She can lay on the couch or in bed." The little girl looked very serious that her orders be followed.

"I will make sure I do just that, Allie. I promise." The redhead thought the little girl adorable just as her mother was.

Adam pulled on Aubrey's shirttail to gain her attention. "Mama's throat is sore, I can tell. You have to give her popsicles for that, like she gives us. Orange ones are my favorites and Allie likes the red ones, but Mama's favorites are the purple ones. She needs those after her soup and she doesn't have to go the table for that either, but make sure a towel is over her lap because they can get messy."

Aubrey squatted down in front of the little boy and offered her hand. "I promise to follow your orders to the letter. It sounds like your Mama has taken pretty good care of you two if you know so much."

"Oh yeah, all the time, even when we got sick all over her lap or something really gross like that. She really is the best so you gotta do what she does because it always makes us feel better." Adam was just as serious as his sister.

"We promise. You are leaving your Mama in safe hands, we will take care of her just like she would you two." Aubrey was falling for the kids just as much as their Mom and falling for Beca even more with every moment that passed. She glanced at Chloe and knew she was in the same boat.

Both kids nodded before turning to their mom. "Mama you gotta be good like you tell us to be or you won't get better, okay?" Adam gave his Mama the words she always said to him and his sister when they wanted to get up and play even when they felt bad.

Beca chuckled. "I will son. I promise. Besides I think Chloe and Bree will be watching my too closely for me to get into too much trouble."

Adam looked up at the two women in question studying them for a moment before turning back to his mom. "Yeah, they look like you do when you tell us to be good. You better be good or they may give you a timeout or not let you watch cartoons after supper."

"I wouldn't want that, I gotta have my after dinner toons." Beca nodded her head solemnly with her kids. After dinner cartoons was one of their favorite times together. The children kissed their mom on the cheek before taking Aunt Sam's hand as she led them out the door calling see you later over her shoulder.

"You have done such a great job with them Becs. You should be really proud. Now we all have our orders to follow so you have to be good and stay there on the couch or go lay on your bed. And I have some soup with letters in it to make for you so you can take your next dose of medicine." Chloe leaned down kissing Beca on the forehead before heading to the kitchen to see what she could find.

"It's in the corner lazy Suzan cabinet to the left of the stove." Beca said and Bree related for her since her husky voice didn't really carry.

"Now do you want to stay here or in your bedroom?" The blonde asked.

"Here, but I would really like to go the bathroom and freshen up a bit and put on some comfy pj's before I get to comfortable."

"Alright, now let me help you and don't go all stubborn on me. Your under strict orders remember that."

Beca sighed. "Yes, ma'am." She would have rolled her eyes, but her head was starting to pound.

Aubrey helped her to the bedroom and found the pj's, undies, and fluffy socks Beca wanted and took them into the bathroom to the small woman. Beca relieved herself and cleaned up as good as she could, but had to get help changing her clothes because it just hurt too much at the moment to bend or lift her arms over her head. It was embarrassing, but Aubrey acted like it was no big deal and that helped Beca deal with her weakness easier.

For Aubrey it was heartbreaking to see her loves body so battered, and at the same time not stare at just how beautiful Beca was despite the bruises. Beca was shaking with fatigue and pain by the time they were done and the blonde didn't hesitate carefully picking up the tiny brunette bridal style and carrying her back to the couch where she wished to be. She knew Beca really wasn't feeling well because she didn't say a word, she simply laid her head on Aubrey's shoulder relaxing into the embrace. The blond wanted to keep holding her, but laid her comfortably against the pillows Chloe had set up for Beca.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate all this. I can't remember the last time anyone ever took care of me. It's really nice to have someone to count on like this."

"You will always be able to count on us, babe. As we said in the hospital, you are stuck with us." Aubrey smiled before leaning over and kissing Beca on the forehead.

Chloe came in carrying a tray with her soup and some warm tea sitting it on the coffee table.

"There are some of those TV trays that the legs slide under the furniture in the hall closet." Beca watched as Aubrey fetched the tray and set it up in front of her and Chloe set the food in front of her. Beca was really tired by the time she finished her food and took the medicine that Chloe gave her.

"Thanks, Chloe. You two are pretty aca-awesome." Beca smirked as she relaxed back into her pillows.

"You're welcome anytime, love. You rest now." Chloe also kissed her on the forehead.

The brunette's eyes were closed and she was heading towards sleep. "I really like when you guys call me love and baby and stuff. It feels really good." She was asleep a moment later.

"She may never remember telling us that." Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah, but we still heard it and she is too loopy to lie or hide her feeling right now. She wants us as much as we want her." Chloe was smiling as she took the tray back to the kitchen as Aubrey tucked a blanket in around Beca.

…

Aubrey, Chloe, Sheila, CR, Stacie, and Amy all worked to get the last things Beca had on her Christmas list for the kids and get them stocking stuffers. Aubrey was put in charge of putting the bicycles together with CR while the others wrapped the Christmas presents from Santa. Beca was a little sad she couldn't do it herself, but it was really nice to share the fun with her friends and family.

On Christmas Eve Beca, her kids, Aubrey, Chloe, CR, Stacie, and Amy all went over to Sheila's sister's house to eat and exchange presents around noon and went to Chloe's parents in the evening for dinner and more gift exchanging. It was a really great holiday even if Beca was moving a little slower than normal and couldn't really sing yet.

Aubrey and Chloe had been staying at the Stewart house since Beca came home from the hospital and CR, Amy, and Stacie also stayed over Christmas Eve night and were all there for Christmas morning when the kids excitedly woke everyone up early yelling that Santa had come.

"He ate our cookies!" Adam yelled.

"He drank the milk too and took the reindeer chow." Allie was bouncing with excitement.

"That is so cool. I told you that you guys made some really awesome cookies and reindeer chow, how could Old St. Nick resist. I bet that reindeer chow kept Rudolf's nose glowing bright all night." Beca smiled down at her precious little ones before letting them drag her to the couch as Aubrey and Chloe followed her from the master bedroom. Stacie and CR came down from the loft and Amy from the office all were smiling at the kids antics and how well Beca was with the children. It was a side to the DJ that many would never guess she had.

After the kids had opened up their presents and eaten breakfast they were back in the living room playing with their new toys while CR, Stacie, Amy, Chloe, and Aubrey laughed and played with them. Beca felt a tear roll down her cheek at the scene.

Aubrey saw the tear and quietly got up signaling Chloe to come with her. Beca was standing under the mistletoe between the living room and kitchen area. Aubrey wiped her tear and leaned down and kissed the woman she loved. It was soft, but full of all the love she felt. "I can't let my love go standing under the mistletoe on Christmas morning and not kiss her."

Beca's heart was racing after that kiss and all that the accompanying words implied. Aubrey moved around Beca holding her from behind as Chloe moved in kissing the brunette with the same fervor.

"I agree with Bree. I can't let my love go without being kissed under the mistletoe on Christmas morning, or should I say our love." She smiled at Beca as she moved closer so that Beca was held securely between her two women.

"Our love is a perfect description." Aubrey agreed. "Baby, what had that tear running down your lovely face."

Beca fought letting more tears fall. "It's just that this year I got what I have wanted for Christmas all my life and what I have always wanted for my babies. We are really safe and secure from our horrible birth parents now and we are surrounded by family and friends who really love and care for us. For the first time ever we have true family to share our Christmas with. We have moms, dads, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, the works. We have only ever had each other. I always wanted one of those family Christmas' like you see on television and we got it, we finally got it." More happy tears ran unchecked down her cheeks and now were also escaping Chloe and Aubrey's eyes as well.

"We are all family now sweetheart. We are going to have all kinds of family holidays, birthdays, vacations, and Sunday dinners, all of it. If you will have us Aubrey and I want to share our life with you, our love with you, and help you raise those two beautiful children of yours. We love you Beca and we want you to be ours and us to be yours. We won't push, but that is our ultimate goal, love." Chloe kissed her baby's wet cheeks.

"God I want that so much, but are you sure. Taking me on comes with a readymade family and trust me raising kids takes a lot of time and work." Beca was scared to hope too much.

"We are sure Beca. We love you and we love your children. They are just as adorable as you are. And with three of us raising them it will mean that one of us can always be there for them no matter what. You know our Bellas family and the Beale family will always be there to help us all out as will Sheila and her family. You are no longer alone, love. You know have a whole army of loved ones at your back." Aubrey kissed Beca on the neck.

Beca pulled the two women close kissing each in turn. "I love you both so very much and this is the best Christmas ever."

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**This came to me while I was watching my little girl's Christmas program. It went a little darker than I had originally planned, but I follow my imagination where it takes me. I hope all of you have an enjoyable holiday season. I would love to hear from you. Thanks again for reading. Until Next Time…Holly**


End file.
